Bistin
Bistin—literally “''great crabs''” in Shivv—were a species of Biosynths hailing from Krishkib. Typical Bistin were little more than animals, with only the rare mutant “King Bistin” capable of sentience. History As Bistin were primarily a non-sentient species, there existed no recorded history on the development of their species. It was believed that the Bistin were the first Biosynth species to develop on Krishkib. As a result of benefits offered to them from this fact, the Bistin became Krishkib’s apex predators. Prior to the Tilbori Scourge, Shivvit explorers landed on Krishkib, and reported sightings of massive crustacean-like insectoid Biosynths living there. While the island was never actually colonized, stories of these creatures, which Shivvits later named “Bistin” spread to the Scattan Islands after Shivvits migrated there. When the Scattan Confederation was formed, Scattan scientists became eager to learn about the Bistin, and sent multiple expeditions to study the creatures. Somewhere in Bistin genetic history, a rare mutation began appearing that turned Bistin that inherited it into large, upright walking, flightless, and highly intelligent versions of typical Bistin. These Bistin, nicknamed by Scattan scientists “King Bistin,” were especially rare given that they were also born with infertility, and therefore could not reproduce into a viable species separate from their lesser Bistin cousins. Despite this, the mutation was never eradicated, and was believed to lie dormant in many lesser Bistin. During one expedition to capture a live King Bistin, Scattan scientists encountered Glisgiss. After attempting to sedate him, Glisgiss resisted capture and killed every scientist in that group. Glisgiss would then hijack their ship, and sail it to the Scattan Islands. There he would eventually become one of the most powerful warlords in the Scattan Wars, but few there ever realized he was in fact a Bistin from Krishkib. Abilities and traits All Bistin were carnivorous hunters. To this end, Bistin evolved excellent sensory abilities. Bistin had large compound eyes that aided them in tracking the movements of targets, often granting them the chance to strike before prey had a chance to respond. Bistin had sensitive antennae that could detect faraway disturbances in the air, such as the presence of storms or natural hazards. Bistin also had excellent grips with their feet, and could stick well to even vertical surfaces. All varieties of Bistin suffered however from weak stomachs that struggled with digestion. To aid with digestion, Bistin evolved two glands in their jaws which could secrete a powerfully caustic acid. Once a Bistin had ambushed a target, it would dig its powerful mandibles into the target’s flesh. It would then begin secreting the acid, allowing it to dissolve a target’s body. Within minutes, most of the target’s carcass would be turned into an easily-digestible paste. Bistin would then suck this paste, and complete digestion processes in their stomachs. Glisgiss himself would come to learn that Bistin acid could also dissolve most Cascatine implants found in other Biosynths. Even after having broken down food into a more digestible substance, all Bistin still experienced difficulty with digestion. A Bistin, after having consumed a large amount of food, would enter a long period of lethargy as their body’s strength would be focused entirely on processing nutrients. During this lethargic state, Bistin were slower and less alert, and could remain this way for an entire day before recovering. Typical Bistin were four-legged and had pairs of large wings that could carry them at high speeds through the air. They were not sentient however, and had more in common with the animals of Krishkib than with sentient species. The mutant King Bistin were considerably different from their lesser cousins. King Bistin lost their powerful wings, with undeveloped vestigial wings trapped inside their bodies. They also were born with strengthened carapaces made of chitin that would later be enhanced through Cascatine implants. These carapaces allowed King Bistin to withstand many environmental extremes, such as extreme heat or cold, or sudden changes in pressure. King Bistin also stood upright and had hands capable of gripping objects. This in addition to their sentience and high intelligence made them almost more comparable to other sentient Biosynth species than to typical Bistin. Society and traits Although most Bistin were not sentient, they possessed basic social structures that guided their behavior. Typical Bistin often travelled in small groups of five to twelve, and there were usually dominant Bistin that led those groups. If a King Bistin was born into their ranks, groups of typical Bistin would remain compelled to build Cascatine implants for them during their infancy. There appeared to be biological impulses Bistin felt to build differently shaped Cascatine implants to suit a King Bistin’s body. However, once an infant King Bistin had been outfitted with its Cascatine implants, the Bistin group that had given birth to it would abandon it in the wild. Many King Bistin would be killed by other predators during this abandoned infant stage, but the ones who survived into adulthood usually lived the rest of their lives as solitary hunters. As they were infertile, they lacked any impulses to seek out mates or reproduce, and so kept to themselves. Known Bistin Glisgiss